LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P7/Transcript
(Jack is seen burning a Targhul to ask before he blasts another one away with lightning) Jack: WOO!! Anymore of you freaks want some?! (Jack blasts another Targhul away) Jack: I can do this all day! Yang: You are having way too much fun with this. Jack: What? No way! (Jack punches a Targhul approaching from behind, knocking it back) Yang: Yeah I think it's getting to you. Jack: But this is so fun! You've gotta agree with me. Yang: I mean- Jack: Exactly! (Jack then sees a Targhul approaching behind Yang) Jack: Yo on your six! (Yang then turns and fires a shot through the Targhul's head, killing it) Jack: Huh, not bad! Yang: Thanks! Erin: Jack! (Jack then turns to find the other Defenders approaching) Jack: Erin? Alex: Hey there they are! Erin: Jack! (Jack and Erin run up to each other and hug before they start kissing. They then stop) Erin: Are you okay? Jack: Yeah of course! Are you? Erin: We just got here, of course I'm okay! Rex: What's the status on the attack? Jack: Well, we got Targhuls in most of the city blocks and Gientra's Quirk Soldiers are leading the entire pack. Yang: She's also got my sister held captive somewhere around here. Jack: AND there's some Targhul who can turn invisible and disguise himself as anyone walking around here. ???: Well then it's a good thing we came then. (The heroes all look to find Seris and Ashley running toward them) Alex: Mom?! Dad?! Erin: H-How did you get here?! Ashley: Rex told us about the situation. Rex: Yeah. Alex: Oh, right. Ashley: Did you forget to tell us? Erin: No but, what about your....situation mom? Ashley: Oh please, this little guy's not gonna get hurt anytime soon. Seris: Wait is it a boy? Ashley: Uhh, yeah? Alex and Erin: WHAT?! Seris: And you just tell me this now?! Ashley: I was gonna wait till we got home, but I didn't think it would slip out! Seris: Well it's fine! Let's just take down these Targhuls and get home, then we'll talk about it sweetie. Ashley: You got it dear. Alex: HAHA! I'M GONNA HAVE A BROTHER!! Erin: Aww man... I wanted a little sister.. Seris: Awww, well maybe you'll get lucky and get a brother with ice powers Erin! Erin: Maybe... Jessica:...... Alex: Something wrong Jess? Jessica: I'm worried about Sammy... I haven't seen him since he ran off. Yang: Who's Sammy? Alex: He's one of the friendly Targhuls that is with us. Seris: Where did he go? Jessica: He said he was gonna circle around the enemy. I hope he's okay. Alex: He'll be alright Jess. Jessica: You sure? Alex:....Maybe? Ashley: We should go look for him. Erin: Yeah. We can't let anything happen to Sammy! Jack: Yeah some of you guys go find Sammy. The rest of us can deal with these guys. Tom: Hey guys! (Tom and the others are seen arriving) Zulu: Finally we found you! Alex: Good! You four can help us find Sammy. Tom: Huh? Nora: Who's Sammy? Jessica: He's a friend. He's gone missing and we need to find him. Zulu: Seriously? What happened to him? Erin: He said he was gonna circle around, but he hasn't shown up yet. Alex: He's probably still out in the woods. Tom: Oh my god Sammy... Jessica: Now come on! We gotta find him! Alex: Right, come on guys! (The six leave and head into the forest to find Sammy. It then cuts to Sammy who is seen looking down at Ruby as Gientra sits behind him) Gientra: What are you waiting for Sammy? End her already. Sammy: …… Ruby: *In her head* That lady... She's trying to force the little one to do something he doesn't wanna do... But... Is he gonna do? Should I move yet? Should I make a run for it? (Gientra puts a hand on Sammy's shoulder) Gientra: There's nothing to it Sammy. Just look at her. Doesn't her fair skin look... Delicious? Sammy:... Gientra: That's all it takes Sammy, just hold her down and slide your claws across her throat. It'll be quick and painless. But I would prefer slow and painful if you do it. Sammy:.....I can't..... Gientra: Yes. You can. You are a Targhul. You are my child. Its in your blood. Sammy: I... Gientra: You can resist all you want. But you know what your instincts demand of you. You know deep down, you would love nothing more then to taste this girl, drink her blood, and rip her apart piece by piece. Sammy: *Shaking*…. Gientra: Do it. Make her suffer, for me. (Sammy looks around before he begins to bear his claws) Sammy: If....If it'll end this. Gientra: *Smiles* Yes... Good. (Sammy starts to go toward Ruby) Ruby: *In her head* Oh no! He's going for it! He's too far away though. I just have to wait... For the right... Moment. (Sammy begins tearing up as he looks down at his hand. Flashes of his life begin to appear before he begins closing in on Ruby and kneels down) Sammy: I.....I don't know if you can hear me but....If you can....I'm sorry. Gientra: Do it son! End it! (Sammy closes his eyes as he raises his claw above his head. He then swings then.....) (………………) Gientra:... HUH!?! (Sammy claws don't hit Ruby, but the ground, as Ruby vanishes) Sammy: *Opens his eyes* Huh?? Gientra: WHERE DID SHE GO!? Sammy: *thinking* Oh thank god.... Gientra: You little shit! (Gientra kicks Sammy in the back of the head, pushing him down) Gientra: You missed your chance you waste of space! Sammy: I-I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS AWAKE!! Gientra: Excuses! Nothing but excuses! *Starts to put pressure on his head* GIVE ME A REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T CRUSH YOUR HEAD RIGHT HERE AND NOW!? Sammy: *Crying* Mommy.... Please.... Gientra: You're an excuse of a descendant! And now you've lost your chance at life, TIME TO DIE!! Sammy: NO!! (Suddenly, a red blur passes by and Gientra's leg is cut clean off) Gientra: AHHHH!!! *Hops away* MY LEG!!! Sammy: *Gasp* (Sammy looks and he sees Ruby, with her scythe out) Ruby: GO! RUN!! (Sammy gets up and starts to run into the woods as Gientra regenerates her leg) Gientra: YOU!! Ruby: What kind of mother are you?! Forcing your kid to do something and threat to kill them like that!? Gientra: You don't know how we work human! Why don't you stay out of my affairs you disgusting creature?! Ruby: *Points* You're the disgusting one! It doesn't matter what you are! No parent should treat they're children like that! Gientra: I WILL NOT BE LECTURED BY A BRAT LIKE YOU!! (Gientra shoots out her tendrils to try and grab Ruby, who suddenly vanishes* Gientra: WHAT?!?! AGAIN!? (Gientra looks around as she bears her teeth) Gientra: GET OUT HERE NOW!! You goddamn whelp! (suddenly Gientra is shot in the arm) Gientra: GAH!! *Heals the wound* WHERE!! ARE YOU?! (Gientra is then shot multiple times before she regenerates) Gientra: What...THE HELL?! Who are you, WHAT ARE YOU?!! Ruby: *Voice* My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose. I'm just a girl, trying to become a Huntress. Someone who protects the world from monsters like you. Gientra: Children, TO ME!! (A small group of Slashers join Gientra's side) Gientra: Find her. Rip her to shreds until nothing's- (One of the Slashers then had its head blown off by a distant shot) Gientra: WHAT?!! (Ruby is seen on a tree top, as she reloads her rife. Then fires another round killing another slasher) Gientra: DAMN IT!!! Ruby: *In her head* I may not be able to stop that lady myself, but at least I should be able to keep her here. Someone's bound to come looking for me. And maybe that little guy to. I just need to hold out. (It then cuts to Sammy as he runs through the forest crying) Sammy: W-Where is-....Where am I?! Jessica?! Jessica where are you?!! (Sammy then runs into a tree and falls down) Sammy: Owww.....! (Sammy then curls up and starts crying to himself) Sammy: Jessica.....Where are you...? Please..... (The heroes are seen in the woods looking around for Sammy) Jessica: Sammy?! Alex: Yo Sammy! Where you at man? Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts